The Dark Lady
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Voldemort is young again, and eager to gain power. He wants a Dark Lady though, and he has a certain girl in mind. What happens when she accepts to be the Dark Lady? How will her friends react? Most of all... What has gotten into Hermione ! read&review :
1. Chapter 1

"Nagini, you have done very well…" Lord Voldemort told his snake, stroking her head affectionately. "Soon, I will have a new follower, someone on Potter's side, someone who will deceive them all. And I know exactly who I want."

The Dark Lord had known all along that he would need someone to become the Mistress to his followers. She would be powerful and cunning like himself, and she would carry herself like a queen, a goddess, like the ruler of the world. She was to be perfect.

Lord Voldemort had decided to use very old and dark magic to bring his soul back and to restore himself back to his youth. No one recognized the handsome young man unless you looked him in the eye and seen the pure evil lurking behind the swirling gray orbs of fire.

After studying long and hard to accomplish what he needed, he realized who his queen was to be.

Hermione Granger.


	2. Tom Riddle Jr

"_Hermione! Everything is fine! He is dead. Voldemort is dead! We are all safe now… Hermione?"_

_Harry watched as Hermione stood by the dead Dark Lord, staring at his emotionless, dead, eyes. She tilted her head to the side as he spoke to her and she nodded her head, acknowledging his presence._

"_Yes… I see he is dead, Harry. I just don't understand how you, merely a boy, could have killed someone so spectacular and special. Someone that was supposed to rule over you! Supposed to rule ALL OF YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR WITCHES AND WIZARDS!" Hermione screeched, turning towards Harry and whipping out her wand. "Goodbye, Harry Potter." She sneered. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light sped from her wand and hit the Boy-Who-Lived in the chest, his eyes open wide, he fell on his back._

"_Hermione…"_

_She turned towards the voice, and standing right in front of her was the Dark Lord._

"_Hermione…." He leaned forward and she felt his breath on her face._

"_NO…. You're dead!" She breathed and he smirked._

"_Hermione... You have done very well." He smiled._

"NO!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her wand from the tile floor next to the bathtub she laid in.

"Hermione? Dear it is late, you should get to bed. You do not want to miss the train tomorrow." Her mother called to her through the bathroom door. Hermione sighed and leaned back into the warm water.

"Of course, mum. Sorry I will be right out." Hermione said to her mother as she tried to calm herself from the nightmare she had just had.

She stood, lifting herself out of the tub, and stepped onto the moist, cold, floor of the bathroom, grabbing her towel off of the counter and squeezing the water out of her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and slipped on a pair of slippers.

"It was just a dream. You are fine." She said, looking into her eyes in the mirror.

She sighed and bent down over the tub, pulling the plug from the drain. She cast a simple drying spell over her hair and body so she was not soaking wet and turned to the door of the bathroom, but as she reached for the knob, the shower curtains sprung to life and wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her towards the tub.

"MUM! GET HARRY! CALL HARRY, MUM!" She yelled and her mother and father came running to the door, her father breaking it down.

"MUM, DAD!" She screamed, trying to break free of the shower curtains.

The curtains dragged her towards the tub, and finally threw her in, water flying everywhere, still wrapped around her.

The curtains went limp and she fought her way to the surface of the water, only when she resurfaced did she realize she was no longer in her bathroom, but now she was in a cold lake in the middle of a forest. Gripping her wand tightly in her hand, she climbed out of the water.

"H-hello? Who's there?" She yelled, shaking. About a meter away she saw a dark, cloaked figure move from in front of a tree.

"LUMOS!" She yelled, and light filled the small area. She studied the cloaked figure, backing up a bit as she did so.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" She hissed, gaining her strength.

"Oh Hermione…" The cloaked figure said, sending chills down her spine. "You know who I am."

Then he disappeared. She backed up farther and farther, starting to panic. She bumped into something warm, solid, and human, before turning around quickly and pulling the hood off of the person and lighting their face up with her wand light.

Standing before her was a boy that looked very much like Harry, only he did not have a scar and his eyes were gray. He was very handsome, and dangerous.

"Tom Riddle Jr." She said, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her world becoming nothing but a dark blur.


	3. Akasha

**Please Read and Review ! Tell me how it is. Thanks to everyone that favorited, reviewed, and such! Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the amazing characters from Harry Potter! i wish i did thoughh.. (:**

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke in a warm room, on a smooth, black couch. She remembered what had happened and immediately went to grab her wand when she remembered she was only in a towel. Looking around, she realized she was in a study of some sort. Book cases lined the walls, a desk sat at the far end of the room with a lamp, a pile of books, and a cup of tea, a large grandfather clock stood against the wall next to a window, and a fireplace was placed right in front of her, where she sat on the black sofa, a coffee table in front of her. She sat up quickly, looking around the room for any exits. She found one and got up, running over to the door.<p>

"Damn it. Open!" She yelled at the door in anger, wiggling the knob and pulling at the door. She couldn't find her wand, so she had no way of opening it. She slumped against the wall, banging her head on the wall.

"Well it is not going to open so I would not waste my time if I were you." A smooth, calm, deadly voice said from across the room. In the shadows, sat Lord Voldemort in a chair by the fireplace. He had been watching with interest as she observed the room and tried to escape, but said nothing.

"What do you want from me? How are you young again? Where am I? I want my wand! Where is my wand?" She yelled at him, stalking over to him with a deadly look on her face.

His face scrunched up before he smirked _"Nagini, please come forth. Bring the hatchling." _

"To answer your questions, you are at the Riddle house, how am I young? Magic. Black Magic. Your wand? It is right there, on the table."

She scrambled to grab her wand and pointed it at him. "You never answered my first question. What do you want from me?"

She shivered as she felt a large, heavy, scaly, animal slither across her bare foot. She jumped and stood on the couch.

"Now that Nagini is here, I can explain. Hermione, please, sit down, have a cup of tea." He said, flicking his wand and levitating the tea pot and two cups over to the coffee table. She hesitated and looked at the tea that he was pouring into the cups.

"You probably poisoned it." She spat.

He laughed and his lips turned upward into an awkward smile. "Go ahead. Cast the spell."

She mumbled the spell underneath her breath and a blue haze came over the tea, signifying it was safe to drink.

She sat down hesitantly and grabbed the cup of tea, taking a sip of it.

"Hermione, I need you." He said, watching her drink her tea.

She spit the tea all over the table and gawked at him in shock.

"You really think I will help you? No. That's funny that you would think that though." She laughed, taking another sip of her tea.

He frowned and looked at her.

"You have changed Hermione Granger. If you do not believe me, go to Hogwarts tomorrow and see for yourself." He told her, folding his hands together.

"And how would you know if I have changed? You do not know me." She spat with venom clear in her tone.

"I know you more than you think I do." He said with the same frown still plastered on his face.

She looked into his eyes and noticed how sad he looked.

"Just go tomorrow and find out how alike we really are." He said with an emotionless face.

She nodded her head with hard eyes, feeling as though she was going to be sick.

"I have a present for you though! Nagini hatched eggs and I saved you a hatchling. She will be your guide, your friend. You can name her whatever you want, and I even cast a spell so that you can understand her, while no one else can. She can understand you too." He said, a small smile forming on his face as he looked at Nagini.

"_Hatchling, come forth to your mistress."_ Voldemort hissed.

The small snake slithered forth, not even the size of Hermione's wand, but big enough to wrap herself around Hermione's hand.

"Well… Erm, thanks I guess." Hermione said with a curious tone.

"Well what will you name her?" Voldemort asked.

She lifted the snake to eye level and smiled at it. "I'm going to call you Akasha." She said with her smile.

The snake bowed its head. _"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Mistress."_

Hermione gasped and looked at the snake in shock. "Well you are very polite. I think we will get along just fine."

"_Thank you, Mistress. I agree."_

"She likes you very much." The Dark Lord said. "She was the most defiant and refused to be given to any of the death eaters. A princess, just like her mother." He finished, stroking Nagini's scaly head.

"I like her too." Hermione sighed.

"Well you can apparate out of here. I will be in contact with you by the weekend." He said, looking at the ground.

She nodded before turning on the spot, vanishing.

"_Oh Nagini, how am I going to do this?"_ Voldemort sighed.

"_With patience, Master. You have already gained some of her trust with my hatchling as well as the tea. I could smell her fear at first, but it went away."_ The snake hissed.


	4. Worst Day Ever: part 1

**Hey guys Im SO sorry for the long wait. I PROMISE you will not have to wait that long EVER again. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ****I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p>Akasha watched Hermione with unblinking eyes. Her Mistress was stressing out, and Akasha could almost practically taste the panic rolling off of her in waves. Hermione was worried. What would Harry, Ron, and the whole Gryffindor house think about having a snake in the school, let alone the common room? What if they tried to make her get rid of Akasha? The little snake had slithered its way into her heart and burried herself inside. Hermione was attatched. But something was bothering Hermione more than Akasha.<p>

Why didn't she go to Harry as soon as she got home? Why didn't she contact Dumbledore? Why didn't Voldemort just kill her while she was there? What did he want from her? All of these questions went unanswered in her busy mind. As she sat in the compartment, waiting for Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she spoke to Akasha.

"Akasha, can I ask you something?" She said to the little snake that was curled around Hermiones wrist. The snake looked up at her Mistress with big eyes, before she hissed back a reply.

"_Of course, Mistress." _

"What do you think I should do? I know the sensible thing to do would be to go to Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts, and tell him what happened… But I don't know why I have this feeling in my gut that is telling me not to do that. What do you think? Should I trust _him_?" Hermione realized she probablly looked insane talking to a snake that could not understand her. But what they didn't know was that she could understand.

"_Mistress," Akasha began a slow slither up Hermiones arm. "I do not mean to put thoughts into your head, but in my opinion, I do think you should trust the Master. He means well, I have heard his conversations with my mother. He means you no harm. In my short time of living with you, I have noticed you take risks. How about we just see what happens?"_

Hermione nodded before looking out the window at the students bidding their parents farewell. "I think I will take your word, Akasha."

Just then however, the door to the compartment slammed open and in walked Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "Oi, Harry I call the window seat." Ron said before plopping down in front of me with a sigh. "Where were _you _all summer? Havnt seen you in ages." Ron said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well Ronald," She scoffed. "I have been spending time with people more intelligent than the likes of you, apparently." She really hated when Ron acted like a git.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" He said, ears and neck turning bright red.

"Hello, Harry. Hey Gin." Hermione sighed in reply.

"_Mistress, I do not like the ginger boy. Perhaps he was dropped on his skull too many times as a child?"_ Akasha said, slithering back onto Hermiones wrist.

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Hermione. Do. Not. Move." Harry said, startled by the snake._ "Get off of her."_

"_No I will not get off of my Mistress. I will only move shall the Mistress require it."_ Akasha hissed back, showing her fangs. After hearing Akasha's reply, Hermione got an idea as to what Harry said to her little snakling.

"Harry, no !" Hermione screeched. "Shes my pet. Her name is Akasha and she is to be treated with respect. Yes that means you too, Ronald." Hermione said with a glare at all three of them.

"Oh.. Okay.. Where did you get her from?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend. He has a snake and she had babies… He saved Akasha for me because she was the most stubborn." Hermione said, Akasha hissing in agreement.

Harry just nodded.

Hermione and Akasha got up to go to the Prefects compartment, before anymore questions could be asked.

Hermione looked down at her converse clad feet and put her wand in her back pocket. Too bad she didn't see she was about to bump into someone.

"Oof!" She said and fell backwards. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with a sneer. He wiped a hand down the front of his suit jacket.

"Filthy little mudblood. Think you can bump into me did you?" He spat.

Hermione felt her blood boil and she stood up quickly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She said, her voice filled with hatred.

"Why would I listen to you? Your nothing but a filthy little-" but his voice was cut off by his own screams when Akasha bit his hand.

Compartment doors opened, and Proffesor Slughorn stepped out of one.

"Who let a snake on this train?" His booming voice asked.

"M-me, sir." Hermione said with a tiny voice. Slughorn raised an eyebrow.

He raised his wand, ready to say a spell to set the creature on fire, but Hermione picked her up and yelled. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh, my dear girl im sorry. I did not realize she was a pet. Please do tell, are you in Slytherin house?" Slughorn asked with a grin.

Hermione scoffed. "No sir. Im of Gryffindor house."

He frowned before saying, "Yes well.. Im sorry but im going to have to tell Albus about this."

Hermione sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.


	5. Worst Day Ever: part 2

Hermione stared up at Dumbledore through her eyelashes. During the feast in the Great Hall, he had sent a note flying her way asking for her to see him after the feast. She was told to bring Akasha with her, and she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a cheerful smile. Hermione simply said no thank you.

"It has come to my attention that you have brought a snake with you to Hogwarts this year. I also heard from Professor Slughorn that your snake bit young Mr Malfoy." He looked at her over his glasses and puffed out his chest. "However, it has also come to my attention that your other familiar, Crookshanks, has passed away over the summer. I understand how loosing someone close to you can affect you. So, Miss Granger, I am letting you keep your new familiar with you." He smiled again at me.

"Oh, Professor ! Thank you so much ! I promise I will not let it happen again. She only bit him because she feared for my safety at the time." Hermione grinned up at her Professor.

"Where is the little one, anyway?" Dumbledore asked, brow furrowed.

Akasha slithered out from inside Hermione's pocket before hissing _"It is a pleasure to meet you, Albus Dumbledore. I have heard great things about you."_

Hermione smiled at her little snake before turning to Dumbledore.

"This is Akasha. I charmed her so I can understand what she says and so that she can understand me in turn. She said it is a pleasure to meet you and that she has heard great things about you."

Dumbledore looked surprised at first before holding his hand out. "May I hold her?" At Hermione's nod, Akasha slipped into his hand. Dumledore waved his wand so he could understand what the little snake had to say. Akasha wrapped herself around the old man's hand before hissing to him. _"My Mistress is not where she belongs. A snake in the lion's den. Thing's are not as they seem."_

"What is it you speak of, young one?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

_"My Mistress has changed, for you can see as well as I. You cannot deny that she has outgrown those she has known."_

The little snake spoke in riddles that confused Hermione, but to Dumbledore, it made even more sense.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you get a good night's sleep. For when you wake tomorrow, you will have changed a great deal. It seems to me that your snake thinks you to be in the wrong house. Perhaps you have outgrown Gryffindor. But a snake in the lion's den... Tomorrow during breakfast you will be resorted and if the hat shouts out Gryffindor, then Gryffindor it is. But if it shouts out another house... I wish you luck wherever you land." Dumbeldore said, handing Akasha over to her.

"Good night, Professor." Hermione mumbled before walking out of the office, a frown tugging at her features.

As Hermione walked into the common room, she saw Harry and Ron waiting by the fire. They turned as soon as they saw her worried and angry face.

"What happened?" Harry asked, scooting over to make room for her on the couch.

"Well I am allowed to keep Akasha..." Ron frowned and Harry smiled. "But tomorrow Dumbledore wants to resort me. Both he and Akasha believe I have outgrown Gryffindor." Hermione finished with a huff.

"Don't worry, Mione. You are a Gryffindor for sure. We all know that." Ron said, blushing red.

Harry was silent as he stared at the fire.

"Would you please say something, Harry." Hermione said, frowning.

His head snapped up and he looked at her with his piercing green eyes before nodding and saying, "No matter where you are, you will always be my best mate. You have been there, right by my side, through everything these past five years."

Hermione flung her arms around Harry and began to sob.

What if she did end up somewhere else?

The next morning, Hermione awoke in terror.

Putting on her uniform and walking down to the common room, she saw that Harry and Ron were waiting for her. She grabbed Akasha and the snake wrapped itself around her wrist, her head resting on the top of her hand.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Hermione nodded before swallowing hard. She couldn't stand the thought of being in a different house. It just bothered her too much.

_"Mistress, I sense your unease. Do not worry, for wherever you are you will have Potter and I as well as the Weasley."_

Harry smiled at Akasha and turned to Hermione. "You know she is right. You will always have us." He put an arm around her shoulder. The walk to the Great Hall was way too short for her liking, but that didn't stop her from holding her head up high.

Dumbledore stood as she walked in, and gestured for her to come froward.

She looked around the hall noticing that people were starting to look at her, first the Gryffindors, and then the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore shouted over the crowd. Everyone quieted and looked up at him with surprised expressions, noticing the sorting hat in his hand. "Last night, a friend of mine brought it to my attention that one of our students, has outgrown their house. In doing so, this student will have to be resorted."

At this statement, everyone started whispering, looking around for the 'mystery student'.

"Hermione Granger, will you please come forth." Everyone seemed to go crazy, wondering if this was some kind of joke. There had never been a resorting in all of Hogwarts' history!

Hermione swallowed back her nerves and walked up to the stool.

She fixed her robes and sat down on the old wooden thing.

"Good luck, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said before dropping the hat on her head.

_**"Hmmm... Miss Granger. It is a shock indeed to sit atop of your head again. Ooh.. Resorting, eh? Keeping secrets from the headmaster? And that little snake of yours... Curious, very curious. A heart of gold you have, Gryffindor. You have the brains to compete with Rowena Ravenclaw herself too. Definitely not a Hufflepuff. That wouldn't work oh no. That just wont do. I see ambition in you... Cunning."**_

Hermione gripped the chair beneath her, looking over the crowd. The Gryffindors were wearing shocked expressions. _**"You are becoming a dark, dark, witch. Yes, Miss Granger. I think it had better be... SLYTHERIN!"**_

Loud gasps filled the room as the "Gryffindor Princess" was sorted into the snake house.

"Congratulations, my dear." Dumbledore said, and with a flick of his wand, her robes were transformed into Slytherin house robes.

"Akasha, my life is ruined."


	6. Amortentia

**Hey guys ! So here it is, the next chapter. I gotta say that I LOVE you guys. So Enjoy, tell me what you think! I promise there is some Voldie/Mione action in the coming chapters ;D READ AND REVIEW ! I do not own Harry Potter. Only Akasha(:**

* * *

><p>Hermione swallowed back her disgust and walked over down the steps and over to the Slytherin table. She didn't know where to sit, but she did know she had to start to get to know some of her housemates. She couldn't just keep her hatred for them for she was* one of them now. She gulped and looked up and down the table as the older Slytherin's like Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini sneered at her.<p>

She sighed, looking t the enchanted ceiling. It was a sunny day, and it just made her even more angry.

"Oi, Granger !" Hermione looked over towards where she heard her name called from. She was shocked to see Adrian Pucey, a tall dark haired boy, and Tracey Davis, a pretty dark haired girl, beckoning her over. She walked over to them shyly. "Hello..." she began to speak and when Adrian opened his mouth to speak, she said "Look if you going to treat me like rubbish and call me names don't even bother. I already know how much you hate me, the_ 'mudblood'_." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Tracey frowned and looked at her in surprise. "We don't want to talk about that. After all, I am a half-blood. And no matter how much Parkinson and Zabini try to say they are not, they are half-blood too." she said this with a smirk.

"Blood hell! Granger, don't worry about it. You being a Slytherin now proves where your loyalties lie." Pucey said this with confidence.

"Everyone in this house hates me ! It's _not_ nothing to worry about ! What if I wake up and my bloody hair is pink ? Or-" Hermione was cut off by Adrian.

"Honestly, Granger. If anything like that happens, the person that did it will simply be outcasted. We don't treat housemates horribly. If we have a problem with you, we let you know and then leave it be, and that's that."

Hermione gave a wary look before nodding. "I swear if anything happens to me I will hex each and every one of you into oblivion." She said this before narrowing her eyes. The other two laughed.

Adrian and Tracey seemed to be pretty nice considering they were Slytherins, but yet again _she_ was a Slytherin.

Hermione glowered at her eggs and said "And what of Malfoy ? Or Snivelly?" at this, her two companions broke out into laughter.

"Snape _won't_ take points from his own house. So go ahead and be a show off. Malfoy, however, _will_ slander you a bit but threaten him with a hex and you should be good." Tracey said this with a grin.

"Or I could have Akasha bite him again." Hermione giggled and pet her snakes head.

"Oh wow, she is a beauty ! Did you know that snakes are the most loyal familiar? That is, even though they have a bad reputation." Adrian said this with wide eyes, watching as Akasha slithered around Hermione's hand.

"It's amazing that they let you keep her here though ! But hey, she is wonderful looking. And she was just protecting you, right?" Tracey laughed and smiled.

Hermione took their words into consideration before falling silent. Was she really given to her to protect her?

As Professor Snape handed out the time tables, he sneered at her before thrusting the paper into her hands. "Miss Granger, it is a _pleasure _ to have you in my _house_. Good _luck_ adjusting."

First class for the day: Potions with Professor Slughorn.

**(((*.*)))**

When she arrived at the Potions classroom, Harry and Ron looked at her with sad expressions.

"Ah, wonderful ! Now that everyone is here, lets get started. Everyone over here, come on now ! Come closer. Yes wonderful !" Slughorn grinned before asking if anyone knew what potions where in the cauldrons. "Does anyone know what is in this here cauldron?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger?" Slughorn said with surprise.

"That is Veritaserum, the truth serum. It causes the drinker of the potion to tell the truth. They cannot lie." Hermione said this with a frown.

"Well done ! Five points to Slytherin." Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Now, can anyone tell me what _this_ potion is?" He gestured towards one next to the Veritaserum.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air again and he looked towards her, willing her to speak.

"That is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. The smell appeals to the drinker. For example, I smell fresh mowed grass, musk, and rosewood.." When she finished speaking, she furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Excellent! Another five points to Slytherin." Slughorn laughed with joy.

As Slughorn continued to speak, Hermione began to wonder where on Earth she had smelled those three scents before. She sighed before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

**(((*.*)))**

The Dark Lord sat in an old leather chair in front of a fire place, drinking firwhisky out of a crystal glass. As he stared at the fire, he thought about his plan. Young Draco Malfoy had sent word to him that Hermione Granger had been resorted. And into Slytherin at that ! Things were moving along much much better then expected. He was sure of it. Everything would work out. Perhaps she will join him more easily now that she sees where her loyalties _really_ lay.

Voldemort stood and paced around the room before walking to the window. The house he was staying in was an old one. It held old broken furniture and broken windows. But he fixed it and now it was fit for a king. All he needed now was his queen. It was a dark night with stars shining down and the moon was full in the sky. Voldemort turned to Nagini who lay curled by the fire.

_"Nagini, come. We will have a guest, yet again. This time however, I do believe that her visit will be useful." _Voldemort hissed to his snake, a smirk planted on his features.

"I _will _ have my queen."


	7. What Do You Want?

**WOW ! Another chapter :D I really am excited for this story to actually get going. I was thinking, because I already have everything planned, I might write a Sequel! So that is FAR away though. I plan on having this be kinda really long (roughly 30-50 chapters.) But anyway, we will see when we get there ! So I do NOT own Harry Potter... But I do own Akasha(: please review ! They keep me going !**

* * *

><p>After a long and stressful day, Hermione just wanted to collapse in bed. And for the first time in forever, Hermione did just that. She went straight to bed after dinner without doing her homework and just collapsed in bed, doing a silencing charm around her bed so no one could here her if she said anything. Akasha curled up around Hermiones wrist, like always, and watched her mistress sleep. Hermione started to whimper and thrash about with a frown on her face.<p>

_Hermione was wearing long black dress robes with a sweetheart neckline, the sleeves billowing out. There was a thick ribbon tied tight under her breasts and around her waist. She looked like death, with her eyes lined in thick black eye liner, her once warm brown eyes now cold and uninviting._

_"Hermione, you do not have to do this ! Please, Mione !" Hermione looked down at Harry with pure hatred. "Hermione, why did you do it? Why did you hurt Ron? What did you do to Ginny? Where is she?" at this point, Harry was hysterical, gripping at the bottom of her robes. She was barefoot, and Akasha was curled around her leg and ankle, seeing as she had grown._

_"Why would I tell you?" Hermione tilited her head and frowned at him. "You killed my husband. So now I am going to kill you." She said this in a deathly calm voice._

_"No ! No, Hermione ! NO!" Harry continued to scream as his best friend raised her wand, aiming to kill._

_"Now Im going to finish what my husband started sixteen years ago." She smirked as she said this._

_She sneered. "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"NO! HARRY!" Hermione awoke drenched in sweat, tears streaming down her face as she put a hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding.

_"Mistress, are you okay?" _ Akasha hissed, her unblinking eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, I am fine. It was just a dream." She panted, repeating to herself that it was just a dream.

Hermione stared up at her green bed hangings before going to open the curtain. She pushed at the curtain to open, but it wouldnt budge. "How strange, Akasha this curtain will not open." Hermione growled in frustration before gripping her wand and pointed it at the curtains before saying "Diffindo !" Nothing happened.

"Bloody hell!" she tried it again, but again nothing happened.

"Akasha-" she began to speak but something pulled her back onto the matress so she was laying down completly again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Hermione screamed and thrashed as she was being sucked into the mattress. Her foot had disappeared into the mattress and her eyes went wide. She felt like she was being pulled into another dimension, she struggled to breath as she was being pulled under. What kind of magic was this? As her face was being pulled down, she closed her eyes and sobbed.

**(((*.*)))**

_"Mistress, please wake up. Mistress, are you okay?"_ Akasha hissed into Hermione's ear in a panic.

Hermione groaned before untwisting her limbs from her bed sheet.

"Im fine." She hissed out, taking her wand and looking around.

She was in a dark and gloomy room, the only source of light coming from the full moon in the sky. She walked to the window and looked out at the grounds below her. She appeared to be in some sort of huge house. You could actually call it a manor, the surrounding land was nothing but dense forests. She was frightened.

"Hello again, Hermione." A smooth silky voice called to her from behind.

She gasped and turned around, raising her wand. "_You! _What do you want with me? What did you do to me?"

She stared into his grey eyes, annoyance clearly shown on her face.

He took a step forward. "Hermione... I have done _nothing_ to you. You have changed on your own." He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"I doubt that. After all, you only care about killing all muggle filth and blood traitors. Tell me, what is it like being a disgusting excuse for a wizard?" She spat at him and turned away from him.

His eyes flashed with anger and he gripped her by the forearm. His smooth, creamy face was filled with hatred, but it was not towards Hermione.

Hermione flinched and cringed, eyes closing tightly. She had expected him to curse her or kill her.

He let her go. He did not want to scare her away. He needed to keep her close.

"Look I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you... I would never hurt you." Voldemort said this with a sad tone. Lifting up his hand, he brushed away a piece of stray hair from her face. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find him staring at her with some stranged expression. She looked up into his eyes, noticing the different shades of grey that were held in them. She closed her eyes slightly, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why have you not killed me yet?" She asked him with a small voice.

He sighed and slid his hand down her arm, grabbing onto her hand. "Because you are far too valuable to me." He leaned his head down and his forhead leaned against hers.

She looked at him, confused.

"Now look, Im sending you back to Hogwarts. If Draco Malfoy bothers you again like he said he did, I want you to threaten him with my name. Tell him you are in control of him now." He smirked as he said this.

Hermione really did want to say no, but looking into his eyes, she was persuaded to say yes.

"Okay."

**(((*.*)))**

Hermione awoke the next morning in a rush. She had slept in late and had to skip breakfast. Throwing on her robes and putting her hair into a french braid, she ran out of the common room and to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she arrived there, she noticed Harry and Ron looking towards her worried. The only thing she could think of was how lucky she was that she wasn't late. She went and took a seat in the only available one left. Next to Draco.

"Hello, Mudblood." He drawled.

She bit her lip and frowned, ready to say something witty about him being a ferret, but then she remembered what Voldemort had said.

_"If Draco Malfoy bothers you again like he said he did, I want you to threaten him with my name. Tell him you are in control of him now." _ As if something inside her changed, she turned to Draco with a wild look in her eye, a smirk planted on her face.

"Look here,_ Malfoy_. You are in no position to call me Mudblood. I really do not think the Dark Lord would enjoy you tormenting with his new play thing, you really should watch who you speak to." Hermione put a hand on his arm and smiled a sarcastic smile.

"He chose you? He bloody chose _you_ as his Lady?" Draco gaped at her.

"What do you mean he chose me? As his Lady?" Hermione frowned.

"Meet me during free period in front of the Room of Requirement. I will explain everything then." Draco had paled by several shades.

"Fine. But I want to know what he want's." Hermione nodded as she spoke.


	8. I'm So Sorry

**Okay here is another chapter(: There is an authors note at the end... I do not own Harry Potter ! only Akasha(:**

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the halls after Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had to meet Draco after Transfiguration, but she had run to the common room in the dungeons to get her homework. She had dropped it on the girls dormitory staircase when she left. She was frightened to know what Voldemort wanted. What did Draco mean by his Lady? She was determined to find out no matter the cost.<p>

Hermione panted, holding one side of her waist as she finally made it back to the Transfiguration classroom. She burst through the door, and McGonagall looked up with sharp eyes.

"Miss Granger, I hope you have an excuse for being late to my class." She looked at Hermione over her glasses, frowning. Hermione had never been late to her class, and she knew she would not be in trouble seeing as this was the first time.

"Im sorry, Professor. I droped my homework in the common room and I went to get it." Hermione blushed slightly as McGonagall's frown deepened.

"Very well then. You will not let it happen again." McGonagall said before turning back to face the class. Hermione sat with Harry. "Today, you will learn how to transfigure your own appearance. You will be changing your hair color, and then successfully change it back. If you have brown hair, change it to black or blonde. If you have blonde hair, change it to black or brown. If you have black hair, change it to brown or blonde." She said this with a serious expression. "Now open your books to page 207. The spell should be in there. If you have problems with it ask for my help."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Harry, what is wrong?" Harry had his mouth in a tight line.

"You forget you have real friends? Yeah you have me, Ron, and Ginny. What, is Malfoy your new best friend? You two seemed awfully close in DADA." Harry's eyes were filled with anger.

Hermione flicked her wand, muttering the spell and her hair became a dirty blonde.

"Excellent, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffin- I meant Slytherin. Ten points to Slytherin." The old Professor put a hand to her cheek and walked away.

Hermione turned back to Harry who had not even moved to try the spell. "Harry I was being sarcastic with him. I hate him ! Harry what is wrong with you?"

He huffed and turned away. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Hermione changed her hair back and looked at Harry. Her eyes going wide, she said "You are jealous ! You think I like him !"

Harry blushed and said "No I'm not."

Hermione laughed before shaking her head sadly.

"Harry, you are my best friend. I love you. But if you are going to act like this, I cannot speak to you." Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears.

"What do you mean? Why?" Harry looked at her with a pained expression.

"You do not believe me. Talk to me when you grow up." Hermione said this just as McGonagall dismissed the class, a few staying behind to get their hair fixed.

Hermione rushed out of the room, wiping tears from her face. Why did Harry have to act like that? She really hated doing that, but she knew he needed time.

Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement in silence, and when she arrived there, Draco was waiting. He had on a crisp black suit, his hair perfect in every way.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

"Granger. Lets go." He walked in front of the wall and when they entered the room, it was a sitting room with tea set up and comfy looking chairs. The only out of place thing in the room was the pensieve sitting on the table with the tea.

"Here." Draco said as he handed her a cup of tea as she sat down.

"Thanks." She muttered with a sigh.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He looked up at her and then looked at the pensieve. "It would be easier to show you then have to explain it. You know memories cannot be tampered with or created."

Hermione nodded before setting down her tea. Draco poured the memory into the pensieve and they both stuck their heads in.

_Black smoke started to take the forms of people, and Hermione looked around her to see what was going on._

_They were in a huge room with a large table._

_"This is Malfoy Manor." Draco said when he saw her curious expression._

_She nodded before looking at the people sitting at the table._

_Draco sat looking scared next to his mother and father, Bellatrix sitting next to Narcissa._

_"My loyal sercants. I have news to share with you. It will change this war drastically." Voldemort said in his smooth voice._

_"What is it, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, eyes wide with respect._

_"You will soon have a Dark Lady, a woman who shall take my place as your leader shall I fail as a leader." Voldemort knew he would never fail, but he had to make them think he could._

_"Who? If I may ask, My Lord." Lucius looked away as he said this._

_"Ah, but that is what I have not figured out yet. But do not worry, I shall have her by the end of this year." Voldemort smirked as he said this._

_"But-"_

Everything became blurry and she pulled back, as did Draco. She did not know what to say besides one thing.

"Why do you stay ? Why do you stay a part of this all?" She looked at him with pity.

"Becuase if I don't, he said he would kill my family." Draco said this quietly.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Granger, please you need to listen to me right now. You have a chance to stop this all. You have a chance to help the wizarding world. I know I have always been a huge prat to you, but I need your help." Draco said this and his face screwed up in pain, he was trying not to cry. "I don't know what to do. I hate this so much!" He screamed, standing up and kicking the chair he was sitting in before. "If I don't work for him, he kills everyone I love !" Draco started sobbing, and he fell to the floor.

Hermione was stunned. "D-Draco?" She muttered as she sat on the floor with him. "Draco, let me help you... I will help I will do this." She said this with strong determination and she put a hand on his arm. He ripped himself out of her grasp. "Stop it !" She yelled and he looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry and sob until he was pleased.

When Draco fell silent, he looked at her with shameful eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It is okay... Friends?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Yeah," Draco smiled. "Friends."

Hermione grinned and then became serious. "Draco, may I borrow your broom?"

He looked up and furrowed his brow. "Well I suppose, but what for?"

"I need to pay a visit to our dear Dark Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so do not shoot me yet ! I am a huge Dramione and Harmony person, so there will be little hints at it, but they are JUST FRIENDS ! so... yeah (: please REVIEW ! <strong>


	9. An Equal

**Hey guys... SO HOLY COW ! I just realized that there have been 12,645 hits on this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! :D So here it is! I PROMISE to update sooner...(: Please review! It makes my day. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the GENIUS that is Akasha(:**

* * *

><p>"Granger, you do realize that if you do this, not only would Potter and the weasel hate you, but so would Dumbledore and every other person of the light would too, right? You're not going to be able to pretend you're not on his side. He will want the world to know by the end of this year that you, Hermione Granger, the Princess of the Light, turned to the dark and is the bloody queen of it!" Draco said, standing in the darkness of the Quiditch field, broom in hand. His blonde hair seemed to glow white under the moonlight, and his pale skin looked ten times whiter. She looked at him with her sharp eyes, surprised that he would even try to reason with her seeing as he <em>was <em>the enemy for how many years.

"I know that, Draco. I knew what I was getting into when I told you in the Room of Requirement I would do it, and I am _not _backing out. I want to help, and every time I try to, I get stopped by someone else." She said this thinking about Harry and Dumbledore. She flicked her braid behind her back and pulled her black cloak tighter to her body.

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Granger. You are going to need it." He said, handing the broom over to her and he stepped back. Hermione took it with a small smile. She had done her homework and found out from Draco where the Riddle Manor was at, now it was just a matter of getting there and back in one piece.

Mounting the broom, Hermione hopped into the air and breathed a sigh of relief. She had never been good on a broom, but she needed to do this. She was not exactly sure though, who she needed to do it for. Herself, Draco, or Harry. She waved a good-bye to Draco and took to the skies.

"Akasha, whatever you do, do not uncurl your self from in my pocket. I can not risk loosing you." She said, worried for the little snake within her cloak. She heard her friend his an agreement in reply.

Hermione leaned lower on the broom, traveling faster and faster. The moon was bright in the sky, and the stars twinkling above. Hermione briefly wondered what it would have been like had she never received a letter to Hogwarts. Would she still be as brilliant and daring as she was? Or would she be a quiet, shy girl who didn't step out of her house in fear of being taunted? Hermione didn't get along with other muggles, and that bothered her. Why didn't any of the other girls in her neighborhood like her? But she really did not care that much, for most of the year she was at Hogwarts anyway.

Looking below her, Hermione's eyes came to rest on the old eery manor below. She was high up in the sky, so she decided to quickly depart and head to the ground. She knew that _he _knew she was there, and she was just going to sit back relax and wait. Landing on the ground, she yawned. It was late, but she had stuff to do.

She heard a door creak open and a short stubby man stepped out, whimpering and cowering in fear. She snorted and turned to the person, feeling daring. "Oh, hello Worm Face. Lovely evening isn't it?" She said, laughing inwardly at calling him Worm Face.

"M-m-miss Granger the Dark Lord wishes to see you." Wormtail said, quivering. Hermione nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

She walked with her head held high, a frown on her face. She had only ever seen one room in the Manor, and that seemed to be the only _clean _room. The walls were covered with spider webs and dust. The place stank of moth balls and to be honest, death. This place had not seen any love in years, if ever. Wormtail led her to the room she was in before, the fire-place blazing and tea steaming from the table. Stepping into the room, the door was shut behind her. It was only her and Voldemort now.

"Miss Granger. I think you wanted to see me." Voldemort said, sitting in his chair. Hermione waited and he continued. "Well please do sit, I have tea ready." She walked over to where he sat and sat across from him. He handed her a cup of tea and took a sip of his own.

"I have come to take you up on your offer." Hermione began, but held up a finger when he was about to speak. "Yes, I know all about your plan for a Queen." She said, smirking.

He looked shocked to say the least. He raised a dark eyebrow and his mouth pulled down comically. "And how do you know of this?" He asked.

She laughed, playing it up good. "Well, today in DADA I got bored. So I poked around a bit inside Draco's head for a while, and what do you know? There it is!" She said, placing her cup on the table and cocking her head to the side.

"And what makes you want to do this?" He asked, truly confused. He thought it would take more than a couple meetings to get her to join him. He was a little wary to say the least.

"I'm tired of being treated like I am nothing but a little girl. I'm not a little girl and I will not be treated like one! All I want is for someone to treat me as an equal for once." She frowned, looking at her shoes.

He stood up and walked over to the window, a small frown on his perfect lips. Hermione stood and walked to stand beside him. He stared up at the moon, thoughts racing in his head. This was what he wanted, and he was happy. The only problem now though, was trying to get her to hate Harry Potter. He could still see the fondness towards him in her eyes.

Turning towards her and grabbing her hand, he turned it over in the moonlight, observing the pale creamy skin that covered it. He did not want to put the mark of his followers on her. She had said it herself, she was to be an equal. His Queen. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"Yet will she blush, here be it said, To bear her secrets so bewrayed."

His soft voice reached her ears, her blush deepening.

"D-did you just quote Shakespeare? I mean, he's a muggle." She said, looking into his eyes.

"You seem to forget, my Dear, that I am a half-blood." He said, smirking at her surprised face.

She laughed and looked back out the window. "So when will I be given the Dark Mark?" She asked.

"This Saturday at Midnight. But, I have something more special in mind than the Dark Mark. I shall send you an owl tomorrow night to keep in touch." He said, turning to go back to the tea and the fireplace.


	10. You Will Be Mine

**Here is chapter 10 :D SO... I have come to the conclusion that I really just have a thing for British Guys named Tom XD I mean, Tom Felton, Tom Riddle, Tom Hiddleston. LIKE WTF?! lol.. Please REVIEW(:**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Voldemort sat in his green velvet chair, sipping on a glass of whiskey thinking of the encounter he had just had. Lord Voldemort did not like to be fooled. He did not accept it, and he never would. But when Hermione Granger strolled into his Manor like she owned the place, for the first time in his existence, he allowed her to think she tricked him. He was indeed surprised when she came to him, telling of how she was accepting his offer and quite honestly, he did not expect it. But what he did expect was for her to lie. She did not lie when she said she was tired of being treated as though she was a child, but she did lie however, when she said she wanted to join him. He knew she had another motive, but he had other plans. He gave her an inch, and she took a mile. It did not bother him though, for that was one of the reasons he chose her. She was persistent and took what she wanted. He would make her his, and she would enjoy it.<p>

All he had to do was make her believe the Order was the problem, that they were the ones she shouldn't trust. And he knew just how to do it.

Slamming his glass of whiskey down onto the table by the fireplace, he sneered at the glowing golden liquid.

"Wormtail, fetch me my cloak! We have work to do." He smirked. "You _will _be mine, Granger. No matter the cost." He said, his eyes flashing in anger.

:-:

Hermione was riding the broom back to Hogwarts thinking of how much of a good job she had done. She was proud of herself for being able to fool Voldemort so easily. She was a little stunned at first at how easily he accepted her approval of joining him, but she relished in her success. She was shocked by the amount of trust he had put into her so quickly, and she knew she had to be wary of that. People do not trust easily unless they have a reason to, and he had no reason to trust her at all. Hermione was in awe at how he handled himself around her. When she was around him, he did not seem like the monster that everyone had made him out to be. He just seemed like any other ordinary person, trying to get by. But she knew that was not the case. She had to keep on reminding herself that he was highly dangerous, and that he had killed not only Harry's parents, but also Cedric, and he was the cause of Sirius Black's death too. _This man is a murderer, he has killed people you cared about._

She knew she was falling under his charm, but who wouldn't swoon at being quoted Shakespeare? She knew she had a strong will, but the heart is a fickle thing. She was angry with herself for blushing at his affections, but she had to keep reminding herself that she was only a sixteen-year-old girl and was hormonal. Of course she found him attractive, with his dark hair and striking blue eyes. Who wouldn't?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when her wand heated up in her pocket. She dug her hand into her pocket and wrapped her hand around her wand, pulling it from the depths of her cloak. When her eyes landed on the tip of her wand, she felt the air leave her lungs. The tip of her wand was a glowing red, signalling her parents were in mortal danger. When all of the killings began and after her fifth year, Hermione took the extra precaution to place a spell on her parents, to let her know if they were ever in danger of dying.

Turning the broom around, she flew as fast as she could to England. She leaned into the broom as low as she could, willing it to go faster. She needed to get to her parents right away, because if she didn't, she would never forgive herself. She would kill whoever hurt them before anyone could stop her. She was not sure who it was, or what was going on, but she knew that whatever it was, was something magical. The spell would make her wand glow red if it was a magical force threatening her parents. If it was something else, it would make her wand glow purple.

Hermione looked below her and saw the lights on in her house. She flew to her back yard and landed in the garden, drawing her wand. She slowly made her way into the house, taking note of the broken lamps and pictures that litter the floor.

As she made her way into the living room, she gasped, tears coming to her eyes. She felt her stomach flip, and she felt as though she was going to vomit all over the carpets. Laying in a heap on the floor was her fathers broken and beaten body, a pool of blood underneath him. Hermione looked around the room, looking at the bloody hand print that slid down the wall. Then she heard screaming.

"NO! Please, please stop! Please!" She heard her mother yelling from upstairs. Hermione ran up the stairs and hid behind the cabinet in the hallway. If she could see the attackers face, she could know what she was up against. She creeped to the side of the cabinet and looked into the room. A tall figure wearing a black cloak stood before her mother, a wand in hand. The person spoke a single word.

"Crucio!"

They spat, the voice sounding oddly familiar to her ears.

"I thought you were on her side?!" Her mother screeched, sobbing and screaming in agony. Hermione was confused, who was it? Her mother knew who it was?

"Oh, don't fret we are _all_ on her _side_." The voice said, saying the curse over and over again. Hermione could not move, frozen to the spot. She stood there for about an hour, watching her mother scream in agony with tears running down her face.

"Good-bye, ." The person said, turning.

Hermione caught a glimpse of their face, and she realized why she thought she recognized the voice. Standing over her mothers broken body was one man she thought she could trust, Remus Lupin.

Hermione backed away, her mouth open in a silent scream. She would be an orphan, seeing as her mother now lay insane on the floor. She had to get back to Hogwarts if she wanted to have any sort of life after this. If she was found out of Hogwarts, and so far away from the school, she would be expelled for sure. She could not go to Dumbeldore, seeing as Lupin had clearly meant that the rest of the order was against her.

She dashed down the stairs and outside, getting onto the broom as quickly as possible.

:-:

Draco walked down into the common room the next morning, looking for Hermione. He found her curled up in a ball on the floor, her eyes and face expressionless. He knew something was wrong.

"Hermione? What happened, Love?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She shuddered, shaking slightly with a wild look in her eye. Someone had broke her. "He killed them. He killed them. _He killed them_." She said, singing the words. Draco was startled, and quite frightened by Hermione's behavior.

"Who Hermione?" He asked, looking into her lost eyes.

"My parents." She said, pulling a strand of hair. "He killed them." She said, frowning.

"Who killed them? the Dark Lord?" He asked, curious. Her eyes filled with tears.

She shook her head no, a pout forming on her face. "No. Remus Lupin. I put a spell on my parents, so I would know if they were in danger. I was on my way back last night when my wand told me they were in danger. I got there and my father was dad and my mother was tortured into insanity." She sobbed, gripping onto his shirt. "My mother may as well be dead with my father right now. Lupin even said that the rest of the order was against me too!" She said.

"Hermione, do they know you were there?" He asked. She shook her head no. "You need to pull yourself together, because you and I both know Dumbeldore will call you to his office soon, telling you of the news. You need to pull yourself together. I am here for you." He said, looking into her eyes with strength. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She had to be strong for now.

She nodded, and got up. "I am going to get a shower and get ready." She said, walking up to her dorm.

:-:

Hermione sat down at breakfast with Draco, laughing at how much he hated the shape of his pinky. "I mean look at it, Hermione! It is so bony... It looks crooked, doesn't it?" He said, whining a bit just to make her smile.

"Draco, I have no idea where that came from, but I can assure you your pinky looks fine." She said, laughing.

Soon, hushed whispers filled the Great Hall, people pointing and staring at Hermione. Hermione soon found out why when a copy of the Daily Prophet dropped in front of her.

**Muggle Couple Killed in Tragic Death Eater Raid**

**Earlier this morning, Ministry Officials were called to the Granger household, where the bodies of Mr and Mrs Granger were found. Their daughter Hermione attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr Granger was found dead in the sitting room, wounds made from an unknown curse made him bleed to death. Mrs Granger was found in the upstairs bedroom, tortured into insanity with the Cruciactus Curse. It is believed the culprit may have been Bellatrix Lestrange, seeing she has a past with this violent use of the Cruciactus Curse. Take a look at Page 6 for the full story, and a summary of the Longbottom Tragedy.**

Hermione was startled. Had they really not even tried to tell her before she found out this way? Of course she already knew, but this was barbaric.

"Miss Granger, follow me." Dumbledores voice rang out. Hermione swallowed back her pride and walked to the Head Master.


	11. Decisions

**Hey guys! SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! My computer has been broke for AGES, and I finally got it fixed! So here is THE DARK LADY(: I do not own Harry Potter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared blankly at the floor in the Headmasters office. She didn't know how to react to the situation, at all. She<p>

had seen who came into her home and attacked her parents, and she knew it was _not_ Death Eaters. But, she couldn't tell

Dumbledore she knew who really did it. He might off her too. At that very moment, the Headmaster came into the office, a

solemn look on his face. "Miss. Granger, I offer my sincerest apologies that you had to find out the way you did about your parents." His blue eyes

were serious as he looked at the young witch. Hermione continued to look at the ground. "I can tell you now though, that we

will stop Voldemort. There will be justice." He said, stroking his beard. Hermione looked up at him with doubt in her eyes. But not for the reason he thought. She doubted that he could defeat

Voldemort. Dumbledore was old, and he looked sick this year. Hermione had a feeling that Dumbledore would not be around

much longer to protect the school and Harry from the Dark Lord. Hermione bit her lip and folded her arms over her chest. When he still did not get a response out of her, he sighed. "Miss. Granger, I am willing to offer you three days off from

your classes in order to get over the shock. Would you like that?" He asked, looking at her over his glasses. Hermione sighed before shaking her head. "No... I think I would like to continue my classes. It will keep my mind off of

things." She said, looking into the Headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore nodded before standing. "You have to grieve sometime, Miss. Granger. However, if you wish to continue your classes, I will allow that. I suggest

you go back to your dormitory for the rest of the day Miss. Granger." He said, watching as she stood. She bit her lip before sighing. "Professor, would it be alright if I had a friend to stay with me today?" She asked,

looking at him. "Of course, Miss. Granger." He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment before starting to write. "Who would you like to

stay with you?" He asked, looking over at her. "Draco Malfoy."

(((*.*)))

Hermione lay on the couch in the common room with her feet on Draco's lap, when Akasha slithered out of her pocket. _"Mistress, I sense you are in distress. Is there anything I can do to help you? Should I contact the Master?"_ She asked,

looking at her Mistress with wide eyes. Hermione's eyes flickered down to the small snake, a smile coming to her face. "I'm not sure, Akasha. Should I tell him what I saw and heard? Or should I just stay away from him?" Hermione asked, a

frown on her face. Draco looked confused before realizing she was talking to the small snake. _"I think you should tell him... He will protect my Mistress with his life."_ Akasha hissed, her forked tongue shooting out

to give a lick to her owner's cheek. Hermione giggled and ran a finger down the snakes back. "What did she say?" Draco asked, looking over at her. She looked up and sighed. "She told me to tell him what I saw. I don't know how to get in contact though. Last night I flew over there and look what

happened!" Draco sighed and his brow furrowed before he jumped up and ran to the boys dormitory. Hermione snorted. "Real nice, Draco!

Your help was fantastic!" She called, smirking. Draco came running back down the stairs and grinned at her. "I have an idea." He said, holding up a black leather book. Hermione cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What?" "The Dark Lord gave this to me to find out about my progress with my mission this year. Whatever is written in it is sent

to another journal just like this one." Hermione froze in her seat. It sounded similar to Tom Riddle's journal that they

had found in second year, but she knew this had to be different. "So is it like a two way mirror basically?" She asked, looking up at him. When he nodded, she grinned and tackled him in a

hug before grabbing a quill. She sat down and started to write in the journal, Draco sitting beside her.

_Voldemort,_

_Last night after I left you, my wand informed me my parents were in danger. When I got to my home, My father was dead and_

_my mother was being tortured under the cruciactus curse. It was Remus Lupin. He did it. I saw his face and heard his voice._

_My mum said she thought we were on the same side and he said "We are all on her side." I'm frightened, and I don't know_

_what else to do. Please write me back as soon as possible._

_Hermione._

After writing in the journal, the words began to fade and disappear. She stared at it, waiting, and ten minutes later the

book vibrated before ink began to appear on the page in front of her.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for you loss, Hermione. I knew that the Order would soon betray you, for that is why I have decided to take you_

_under my wing. Why would they betray you? because you are intelligent and powerful. To Dumbledore, that is a threat. I am_

_willing to make you an offer you may never get again in this life time. Come stay at Riddle Manor during this winters_

_break, and I shall teach you everything I know. And yes, my dear, that includes black magic. Stay with me, and I can show_

_you how to stop them should they attack you. You are a powerful and intelligent witch, Hermione. You have the right to learn all there is to learn._

_Tom M. Riddle._

Hermione wanted to kick herself when she started to swoon slightly at the words on the page. He wanted her to stay with him? And he thought she was intelligent? He even said powerful. And he used his actual name? Hermione then did the only thing she could have done.

_I accept your offer._


End file.
